Teach Me
by C.Queen
Summary: Gellert had never been interested in getting up close and personal with anyone. But then one night he sneaks into Albus's room to talk, and winds up thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt for Albus to teach him a thing or two.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way things just are. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of my stuff!

Happy V-Day to all. For more of this pairing check out my fic, "Only Yours".

Teach Me

Gellert supposed that what he was doing would be considered breaking and entering, but he wasn't the sort that gave a damn about laws, especially since he was far too clever to be caught. Well that and the house he was breaking into was owned by his closest companion, and he was fairly sure Albus wouldn't be pressing charges. Aberforth was a different story of course, but goat boy was probably fast asleep, counting his goats, and completely unaware of how much his brother's closest confident would love to put him to sleep permanent. Unfortunately Albus loved the little cretin for some reason, and Gellert didn't have to be a genius, which he was, to know that harming a hair on Albus's little brother's head would not bode well for the future they were planning together. Albus, for reasons that escaped Gellert, loved his siblings more than his own life. Gellert didn't love anything, but he did value his life a great deal more than any member of HIS family. And thinking of his family bothered him, especially since Albus kept asking about them, wanting to learn more about him. He wasn't talking about them though and he had no intention of either party ever meeting. They would see, as he saw, that Albus was…important to him, that Albus…softened him. And if they saw that they would try to eliminate him.

Gellert would not have Albus taken from him by anyone.

Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind Gellert turned his attention to the Dumbledore's front door, using his wand and a few mumbled words to deactivate the protective spells and charms Albus had placed over the house. To keep people from getting in, and Ariana from getting out.

Once that was done Gellert used his wand to unlock the door and let himself in. As soon as he was through the threshold he turned and reactivated the charms, mentally making note of a couple of spells Albus's could add to the dwelling. Of course Albus wasn't trying to keep enemies out, just insure that no one could easily enter or leave without alerting him.

Apparating to the second floor, as the stairs up were creaky as hell, Gellert soundlessly made his way towards Albus's room. He didn't have to worry about running into Ariana, her room was in the basement. She preferred it down there, away from everyone and surrounded on all sides by walls and earth. Whatever kept her calm was the generally consensus between Albus and Aberforth. It was Aberforth that was the problem, as the boy slept with only a room down from Albus. But he could hear the undisciplined simpleton snoring away, and so he relaxed slightly.

Coming to Albus's door Gellert used the secret code he and Albus had come up with to open the door, neither of them wanting anyone to be able to come into the man's room and disturb them or their work. Not to mention they had certain things they weren't supposed to have, not to mention plans that were not ready to be revealed to the world just yet.

Letting himself in Gellert closed the door behind him and resealed it. That completed Gellert put his wand back into his pocket and headed over towards the bed, assuming that was where Albus would be at two in the morning.

)

There was a candelabrum on the bedside table, the candles lit and glowing enough to lead the way. The reason they were still lit was because the man who'd lit them had fallen asleep while reading, the book still held loosely in Albus's left hand at his side. He lay asleep on his back, his spectacles still on his nose. He looked somehow younger, more peacefully in sleep.

Moving to sit on the side of the bed Gellert studied his friend with some interest, having never seen Albus when he wasn't awake and animated. He'd also never seen Albus without a shirt.

How pale he was, Gellert marveled, comparing the pure whiteness of Albus's skin to ivory or marble statues in his mind. Of course Albus didn't have the body type of one normally carved into stone. Albus's body reflected quite clearly that he was not a man given to physical activity. He wasn't fat of course, he was simply…soft. His arms were somewhat muscled, Gellert noted, imagining that that was only as a result of Albus carrying more books around then was strictly necessary on a regular basis. No scars marred the body in front of him, not even a mole or freckle to detract from its purity. It was beautiful.

Amused but discerned by that thought, Gellert forced his eyes to return to look upward, his eyes unable not to notice the contrast between Albus's skin and the man's flame colored hair. The difference was startling, and Gellert found himself wishing to see, just once, what Albus's hair looked like down, a curtain of fiery heat against the snow white landscape.

Fingers actually twitching with the desire Gellert curved his fingers into fists, automatically seeking to squash the desire. Desires got you in trouble. Placing importance on anything or anyone always did.

And he was there for a reason, Gellert reminded himself sternly, forcing himself to comply with his mental commands. His control once again ironclad Gellert felt relatively safe bracing one hand on the bed as he leaned forward to place his lips close to Albus's ear, thinking to try simply calling the man's name first.

"Gel." Albus's voice came out as no more than a whisper, his lips moving to form the word before going still once more, curved in a smile.

He was still asleep, but he'd heard his name called and had answered in return, Gellert realized, not sure why his heart rate was picking up all of a sudden. It wasn't like Albus's had never called him by his name, or the shortened version of it before. It was the way he'd said it though. And the smile that still curved those pale pink lips.

Gellert prided himself on being able to see what others couldn't, or wouldn't. People didn't like to see things that went against society's laws or social beliefs. And unlike everyone else he saw that Albus desired him. His friend was good, Gellert would give him that. Albus never slipped in public or around his siblings, everyone in Godric Hollow approved of their friendship and never looked at them together twice. It was only when they were alone that Albus slipped up, little things giving him away. Albus would blush sometimes if their hands of bodies bumped into each other unexpectedly, or ask if he thought the Fallon girl all the boys were crazy about was pretty, the answer obviously meaning a great deal to him. And every once in a while he would catch Albus's staring, and he would see it in the other man's eyes. That Albus fancied himself in love with him.

Gellert had nothing but distain for love, but then he'd been raised to see the pointlessness of it. Albus, unfortunately, had not. But he couldn't say he overly minded that Albus was in love with him. He couldn't figure out his appeal to Albus, but had decided that it must have something to do with his ability to keep up with Albus's intellectually. He was the only one who could after all.

Gaze returning Albus's face Gellert wondered absently if Albus ever intended to make his feelings known. He would assume so, and had yet to decide how he would handle that. Should he lie and return the sentiment? That would be the logical solution, since it would make Albus happy and more likely to stay with him forever, which was what he wanted. On the other hand that would mean the possibility of a physical relationship, and that was enough to give him pause.

It wasn't that he found the idea of men having sexual relations together disgusting; it was that he found fornication in general to be so. He'd never tried it, but the process had been explained to him and the appeal escaped him. That it was necessary for the continuation of species' was the only reason one would logical wish to perform those acts with anyone, regardless of gender. And since he and Albus could not have children together, and he didn't like children anyway, why would he want to have that sort of relationship with Albus?

Unfortunately, Gellert was willing to bet quite a bit Albus didn't think so. He'd gotten the distinct impression more than a time or two that the other man was very aware that more often than not they were usually working only a few strides away from Albus's bed. And Albus wanted him in that bed rather badly.

The bed he was now sitting on.

And that was enough of that. Straightened his shoulders Gellert shifted on the bed so that he was on his knees and leaning forward set a hand on Albus's bare shoulders, giving him a little shake as he repeated Albus's name in the man's ear again.

Omph. Without any warning Gellert found out just how strong Albus's arms were, as one moment he was leaning over his friend and the next he was under Albus's body, Albus having wrapped his arms around his waist and rolled them over. Albus's lay on top of him now, nuzzling his face against the side of Gellert's neck quite happily.

Automatically stiffening Gellert froze, no idea what to do. No one had ever been affectionate towards him before, at least no one other than the old ladies that had loved to exclaim over his curls when he was a boy. Or they had until he'd developed a vocabulary big enough to discourage them from cheek pinching. His parents had never hugged him and he'd never had a beau or wanted one. His instincts screamed to fight off Albus's hold and affection, but the fact that it was Albus had him remaining where he was. It wasn't like it hurt or anything. It actually sort of tickled a little, because of Albus's faint facial hair. And Albus wasn't that heavy, it was sort of…pleasant to be sandwiched between Albus and the mattress. Like having a thick quilt wrapped around you on a particularly cold evening.

He was just getting used to the feeling of being used as a mattress when Albus got sick of just nuzzling and started sampling.

Eyes widening Gellert looked down at the top of Albus's head, unable to see much as he felt Albus's lips against his skin, the kisses ranging from a brief touch to a full taste with tongue and teeth as Albus worked his way down Gellert's exposed neck. Was Albus's trying to eat him? Was it supposed to feel like this? On the one hand he didn't understand any of his body's reactions but on the other…ohhhhh…. Eyes closing in unexpected pleasure Gellert's head lolled to the other side instinctively as Albus dragged his tongue up the length of his neck. Oh but that felt good. He liked that.

And then Albus shifted onto his hands and knees and sleepily looked down at Gellert, eyes opening slightly to look at him, still half asleep.

"Gel?"

"Albus?"

The same smile he'd worn before crossing Albus's face the redhead leaned down and before Gellert could comprehend what Albus's was up to found himself being kissed on the lips for the first time that he could remember.

)

Gellert had seen people kiss before and had always thought it looked like they were fish trying to suck out air from each other's body. He couldn't say what he and Albus looked like kissing, but kissing sure didn't feel the way he'd thought it would.

Albus's lips were hard against Gellert's as they devoured his, the kisses hot and greedy as Gellert's mouth was feasted on. Gellert's gasp of shock at the heat and power of it had him opening his mouth, his shock doubling when this allowed Albus's tongue access into his mouth for a deeper, much more intimate exploration. Lifting his hands up with the thought that he should stop Albus Gellert's hands seemed to move of their own volition, one cupping the back of Albus's head while his other arm wrapped around Albus's neck, fingers brushing against the tie that secured Albus's hair back in a loose ponytail. Acting on instinct again Gellert yanked the tie out, Albus's hair falling down like a curtain to shield them as Gellert hesitantly began to kiss Albus back.

His lips moving uncertainly at first Gellert quickly got the hang of it, returning the heat and greed as he learned the tastes and textures of Albus's mouth, feasting as he was being feasted on. All thoughts but one vanished from his mind.

He wanted more of this.

So of course that would be the moment when Albus's brain engaged enough to realize this wasn't just another dream.

Chest heaving, blood pounding, mind whirling, Albus's lifted his head and stared down at Gellert, his eyes automatically taking in everything and analyzing it. Gellert stared up at him with lips red and bruised from kissing, the other man's chest heaving just as much as he stared back at him from eyes that were darker than normal, his blonde curls spread against his pillow just as Albus had imagined a million times. But this was real? How could this be real?

Reading Albus like a book Gellert smirked a little as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I came to ask you something. Apparently you were all talked out."

Cheeks going red Albus would have apologized if he could just get his head around the fact that Gellert had been kissing him back. Why would he do that? Gellert was the most asexual person Albus had ever met. He'd never shown any interest in either sex, sometimes seeming to not even realize there were two. But Gellert was looking at him now…with an awareness that was definitely sexual.

Nervously pushing his hair behind his ears Albus's forehead wrinkled as he realized what he'd just done. He never wore his hair loose, except when he was washing or brushing it. He looked like such a girl with his hair down. Too frazzled to think about finding something to tie it with Albus pulled it all over one shoulder, his stomach clenching as Gellert continued to watch him with interest. The sort of interest he'd been feeling for Gellert since the start.

"What are you thinking?" Albus asked, terrified what the answer would be, but unable to look away.

Instead of answering Gellert placed his hands against Albus's stomach, fingertips pointing upward as he slowly dragged them up Albus's chest, fascinated by the feel of muscles contracting and tightening under his fingers. Arriving on level with Albus's nipples Gellert moved a hand so that he could slowly slide his thumb around one, watching the nipple pucker tightly in response as Albus's made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat. Interesting. Now he couldn't help but wonder…

Eyes as wide as Gellert's had been earlier Albus's watched as Gellert unbuttoned his shirt, seeming not the least nervous or unsure as he drew apart the shirt to reveal his chest, the first time Albus had ever seen it. Sucking in his breath, his fingers aching with the need to touch that lightly tanned skin, Albus's gaze met Gellert's, eyes conveying both his terrible need and confusion.

"I want you to touch me too."

Staring down at him Albus knew this wasn't a dream, but it felt like it. And he could see that while his ability to think and reason was decreasing, Gellert's was not. He'd seen that look in those brown eyes before. Gellert got that look when he was faced with something new that interested and challenged him.

Seeing the indecision in Albus's eyes Gellert didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out what the other man was thinking. Such a noble man, his Albus. Not trusting himself to do the right thing, worried about using his curiosity to take advantage of him.

So he'd just have to take advantage first.

Moving to sit up, Albus automatically shifting up onto his knees, Gellert got on his knees as well so that they were facing each other. Moving closer Gellert wrapped his arms around Albus's waist and brought him closer as well, so that they were chest to chest. Then trusting Albus to stay put Gellert lifted up his hands to frame Albus's face, making sure that he had Albus's full attention.

"Albus. I want you. I'm not interested in doing this with anyone else. Now put your hands on me and show me exactly what it is you've been wanting from me since we met. Teach me everything I need to know…and then like a good student I'll do my best to surpass you." And remembering how good it felt Gellert leaned in to nip the side of Albus's neck where the man's pulse beat frantically. "Show me." He whispered one last time. Make me yours."

"Mine." Was Albus's harsh response as he broke, pulling Gellert face up to his for a mind blowing kiss that foreshadowed the blinding, blistering heat they were about to generate in each other's arms.

Fingers slipping and digging into backs covered in sweat Gellert frantically copied Albus's actions and was richly rewarded in return, the air going hot and heavy as their sounds of pleasure filled it. It was completely natural to move together, to fall backward and lie together on the bed, rolling around across the covers as they learned each other's bodies and how the other liked to be touched by the other.

To lose themselves in something that had nothing to do with knowledge, power or revolution.

Discovering what it was to want someone beyond reason, beyond anything either had ever known. To a level they'd never imagined.

The last articles of clothing finally shed Albus stared down at Gellert, chest heaving as his hands slowly slid down to settle on top of Gellert's thighs, lightly stroking the skin there before slowly drawing them apart, giving his love time to rethink, to pull away. But he didn't, and so Albus settled in between them, lifting Gellert's legs up around his waist.

Slowly working himself into his lover, taking it as slow and easy as he could as, Albus watched through blurring eyes as Gellert arched into the slow thrusts, watching, needing to watch the pleasure flood Gellert's face as their bodies mated, joining together as they rhythmically moved as one, edging closer and closer to fulfillment.

And then they found it together, and could only hold on tightly to each other as they rode wave after wave of pleasure, lips meeting each other's to stifle their cries as they experienced pleasure like they'd never know before.

And this would only be the beginning, they silently vowed to themselves and each other.

Their new beginning together. Forever.


End file.
